Karai
Karai, aka'' ''Miwa, is the 16-year-old, adopted daughter of the Shredder and is typically viewed as a villainess in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is portrayed as a master Kunoichi and is also the biological daughter of Splinter, which she may know already. She made her debut appearance in the episode "New Girl In Town". Appearance Karai is Donatello's height (approximately) and is quite slender. She has short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back. She wears bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows, and often wears a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit. When she chose not to wear her ordinary outfit, however, she instead wore a brown biker jacket with metal studs. She also wore khaki jeans. Personality Unlike her previous incarnations, Karai is portrayed as a rebellious teenager. She seems to enjoy having the freedom to make her own mistakes and cause trouble; She is even willing to use her opponents' emotions to her own advantage. Karai can be serious when needed to be and occasionally chooses to know what is going on in her surroundings before making a move that she herself or her clan would later regret. This can be noted numerous times, such as when she encountered the Kraang and decided to work briefly alongside the Turtles to slay several of the robots. While she doesn't hold the Vendetta against the Hamato family (her biological family) as much as her mendacious, false father does, Karai will not hesitate to fight them when her father is in any state of jeopardy. She also appears vengeful, as she is more than willing to fight Splinter, her biological father, and reclaim her family's honor, as she is currently believing that he is the one that was responsible for her mother's death. Karai also seems to have a soft spot for those who have lost a mother, as seen in "Karai's Vendetta", where she hesitated when April was able to leak that she lost her own mother. History Karai is the biological daughter of Splinter and Tang Shen, named Miwa. The family once lived in complete harmony until Oroku Saki "The Shredder" attacked their home in the middle of the night and sought to battle Splinter to the death. Some flaming candles were struck with a clawed-weapon and the fight caused a fire to break out, killing Tang Shen in the process. Splinter had thought Miwa had died in the fire as well, but unkbeknownst to him, for revenge purposes, Shredder had kidnapped her, feeling he should take something from his former friend since he 'took' something from him; the love of Tang Shen. Since then, Shredder had renamed her Karai, raised her as his own daughter, trained her in the ways of Ninjitsu, and fed her tons of lies about what happened to Tang Shen. Presumably, one of these lies was that he and Tang Shen were together and that it was Splinter who caused the immense fire. Episodes Appeared In *New Girl In Town (debut) *The Alien Agenda *Enemy Of My Enemy *Karai's Vendetta *Showdown *The Mutation Situation (cameo, non-speaking role) *Follow The Leader *Mikey Gets Shellacne *Target: April O'Neil *Wormquake! Gallery See Karai/Gallery Quotes *''(to Leo) "You're adorable. Stupid but adorable."'' *''"This is fun." *"I like your brother, Leo -- he's almost as entertaining as you."'' *''Karai: "What happens when I do this?" Raph: "NO!" Leo: "Don't do that!" Kraang: "A highly undesirable outcome." Karai: "Well now I've gotta."'' *''Leo: "I trusted you!" Karai: "I know! That's messed up, right?!?"'' *''Raph: "She's bad news!" Leo: "No she's not!" Karai: "Yeah. I am."'' *''(After being told that the Kraang are quite dangerous) "I like 'em already."'' *''"Booyakasha?? What does that even mean?"'' *''(referring to the Shredder) "He drives me crazy, because he is my father!"'' *''(wanting to know facts about the Kraang invasion) "Aw come on, why can't you let me in on the fun?"'' *''"Not bad."'' *''"Sayonara."'' *''"I trusted you, Leo - I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better than that!"'' *''"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome."'' *''(to April directly) "A Tessen...Beautiful, unassuming, but suprisingly powerful...In the right hands."'' *''"So this April O'Neil is at the center of everything?"'' *''"My name's Harmony."'' *''"Guess I struck a nerve?"'' *''"This should be entertaining."'' *''"I understand...father."'' *''(referring to the Kraang) "They do not talk much outside their little houses."'' *''(to April) "What makes you so special? You are the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by Mutants, and currently being trained by a great ninja master. Why?"'' *''Karai: "That's all he talks about; Revenge, revenge, revenge. Vendetta. Vendetta" Leo: "SO - I take it you don't approve?" Karai: "No, I'm cool with it, I'm just saying - he needs a good hobby."'' *''(to April) "Hey there, princess. Miss me?"'' Trivia *Karai appears to be jealous of April due to her being special for everyone. ''However, when April mentions that her mother is gone, Karai appears to empathize and feel sorry for her. * Karai used Harmony (Miwa) as a false name when she first met April. *She thought of Leo as a friend until he and the turtles betrayed her and tried to tazer the Shredder, and she said,"I thought you were better than this!" **This is hypocritical as she did the same thing to Leo in "The Alien Agenda" *Karai and the turtles are technically siblings, due to Splinter adopting them right before their mutations. *Despite her high popularity and importance, no action figure is planned, although there are rumors one will be made in 2014. *This is later confirmed to be true, but her figure will be made into a mutant. *Shredder had lied to her stating that it ''was ''Splinter who killed Tang Shen and Shredder saved her life, when in reality he is simply using her as a tool to kill Hamato Yoshi. However, she is the only thing he does care about. *It is revealed in "Showdown''" that Karai is really Miwa, Splinter's daughter, officially showing the connection between the two in more detail. Though there were several hints that showed that she was indeed Miwa, as seen in her reaction with Shredder as he said, "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me...to us?" *She has a torn picture of her Mother that she stares at frequently, implying that she has a deep longing to be with her Mother. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Bad Girls Category:Swordswomen Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kunouichi Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:Former Allies Category:The Manipulated Category:Family to the turtles Category:Hostages